Wolf Moon: Rising of the PackOriginal
by xXII-LoneWolf-IIXx
Summary: A story of a young werwolf named Michael, as he tries to overcome trials in his hometown of Wolf Creek, North Carolina. Will his werewolf secret ruin what he holds dear, or will he overcome?
1. Chapter 1: The Beginning of the Pack

**Wolf Moon:**

**Rising of the Pack**

**By: William B. Collins**

**Robert J. Lindblad**

**Book 1:**

**The First Year: Michael R. Anderson**

**Wolf Moon:**

The Beginning of the Pack.

I will now make this declaration of myself, very clear. I am not like other people. In fact; I'm not even sure I'm human, well close enough to call human any way. My body is not what it used to before I saw the moon that night; looking sinister and deadly at me…..almost plotting my life's course, the one I soon started to take. Changing me, adulterating me, into what this little town needed. A protector, but of what- I do not know. What was I supposed to protect this town from? Monsters? Villains of the most over-zealous type who worked to bring humanity to an end? Other people like me? Or was it to protect the townsfolk from the ever-lasting approach of….Vampires? In case you haven't guessed, I'm a Werewolf. But not the ones that are portrayed in the movies. Who only turn into a half-man half-wolf is. A hybrid. No, I didn't need the moon to change me. I could change my form at will. Between two forms. One form is a huge wolf; whose size makes an over-grown grizzly look like a cub. In this form I have sleek silver-gray fur, but more white in color. My eyes shown a deep sapphire blue. The rest, just think of a big pissed off wolf. My other form, the form that allowed me to talk, walk, and acts like a normal human being; up to a point. It was basically my human self and my wolf self put together. My hybrid form. Now, let me tell of my human self. Before the change. I was fifteen-and-a-half years old. I had shaggy dirty-blonde hair that was ear length. My eyes were a, "Blue that almost put sapphires to shame at times," but it would turn colors, from the blue to a green, then to a pale-blue gray color. I was five foot nine, and weighed a slim 154lbs. Now-a-days; I weigh 215lbs, stand at six-foot two-and-a-half inches, with chin length dirty-blonde hair, and my last feature; my sapphire blue eyes.

I am not the bad guy. I'm the good guy. I hope. Or at least I try to be.

My name is Michael R. Anderson; this is my Story.

I will try to serve my half-fellow humans to the best of my ability, and will throw my life on the line for them, or die trying to protect them. Amen.

That was part of the oath that I had to travel nearly 678 miles to reach the place that made my changes complete, permanent, and final. The place that swore me in as the protector of Wolf Creek, North Carolina.*

The place that changed me, for the good of mankind. That taught me how to be a wolf, how to raise a pack (or call to my pack brothers and sisters sleeping wolf), and how to swear them in. Now I will take my life, and change it; to ascertain to the needs of humanity before the needs of myself, and the needs of my pack-brother over my own. This was the Code. Our Code, My Code. To live by, and to die by. Almost like the Code of Chivalry. Only more screwed up. Back to reality, to the 73rd day of school for us. Wolf-Creek high school. My 10th grade year, November 12th, 2009. "All right everyone settle down, settle down now. Okay," the teacher, Mr. Rochae, paused to write "Epics and Legends" on the board. "Epics and Legends, Who knows an Epic?" he asked. Matthew, in the front row of the classroom, raised his hand, "The Odyssey," he spoke clearly. The class smart-kid and supernatural believer. Matthew J, Riley. Age 16, born May 4th, 1993. He was the class genius since I could remember. In fact, we've been in the same classes since the 3rd grade. "Good job Mr. Matthew. Now can someone tell of a legend?" he asked. Mr. Rochae waited a moment, as well did Matthew. Then Matthew raised his hand, and of course, flaunted his smarts. "The Legend of King Arthur and the Knights of the Round Table," Matthew said. Smart aleck. "Good job again Mr. Matthew." So you can guess what today's lecture in class was about. Good thing I knew all of this already, or else I would have missed because I was distracted all period. The Reason: Her. Qwendolyn R. Saunders'. She was just sitting there, jotting down notes. Being a good student. Every now and then she would strike a glance at me and smile wide. Her glamorous smile, her silky brunette hair running down her shoulders would fall down in front of her face blocking her, and she would get frustrated and knock her hair back over her shoulder; she repeated this many times.

Soon the bell had rung signaling the end of the period, two classes down; two to go. Well, fast-forward to my lunch period with the usual group. Everyone was there too. Tom, Sabrina, Carson, Chris, Celeste, her twin sister, Carrine, Katie, Gracie, Montana, Tierra, Simpata, Josh, and reluctantly Qwen got around to coming to the table today. "Hey you," she said walking up. "Hey yourself," I told her grinning. "Y'know one of these days I'm gonna learn to not look at you when you grin like that. It's too cute." She said smiling. "Well, in that case I'm going to learn one of these days to not look at you when you smile. It's so gosh-darn beautiful Missie," I told her with a cowboy accent and pretending to tip my hat at her. She laughed at me. She then came over and sat next to me. "So, did you enjoy the show 2nd block?" she asked smiling at me. "Of course! Why wouldn't I have? After all, you're the most interesting specimen this side of the Creek." I said in an excited voice. "What the Hell!?!" I heard Celeste yell. Great, I wonder what Chris did now. "What!? I'm sorry! I honestly got you two confused!" Chris said. "What how could you get us confused?!" she said. "Well every since Carrine let the dye in her hair go out, it's been awfully hard to tell you two apart at times." He defended himself. "And Carrine, how could you?!" she asked in protest to her twin. Carrine just shrugged her shoulders. Well that's kind of when things got out of hand. Next thing you know there's yelling, shrieking, and clawing as Celeste commenced with beating the living crap out of her sister. Soon all the guys at the table were gawking at the fight, all except me. "Omg, this is better than wrestling!" Carson said. *facepalm* "Dude, you're right…..oohhh that had to hurt!" Josh said wincing as Carrine punched Celeste in the cheek. "Sigh…" I let out a long sigh and stood up. "Where ya goin'?" Qwen asked. "Well someone's got to stop the fight before they draw too much attention to us." So I walked over to the fight and pulled the fighting sister's off of each other, holding them by the collars of their shirts. "Okay, Celeste, what's the matter?" I asked her as she tried reaching out for Carrine's throat. "What do you think Michael!? I'm tryin' to kill my tramp of a sister!!!" she said as she continued to reach for Carrine. I just rolled my eyes at them and set them down. "Jeez, if it isn't one thing, it's another. Can we stop trying to kill each other for five minutes?" they both mumbled, which was probably a yes. "Good." I said smirking as Celeste shot Carrine an evil glare.

"Well look at the big negotiator in action." Qwen said as I sat next to her. "Hehehe thanks." I said hugging her and keeping my arm around her waist. Oh, I almost forgot to mention this; she's my Girlfriend.

Well my moment with her was cut short as Matthew walked up clearing his throat to get my attention. And it worked because all of us stopped and turned to see what was about to happen. About two minutes passed as he just stood there….looking like an idiot. "Uh…can...I...Help you?" I asked him. "Yes, actually. What were..." he said pulling out a notepad that had a load of written theories on it. "Where were you the night of November 1st 2009, at 12:35 am?" he asked looking serious. I just stared at him, gawking. "Uh…sleeping, I believe. Unless I sleep walk. Why do you ask?" I asked. "Well, I have reason to believe that you are an abnormal being." He said. Okay, kid your freaking me out here. "A what?" I asked playing along. "That's correct. I have supporting evidence that your not human." He said smugly. "Really now Well, let's here this evidence Almighty Supernatural Detective." I said mockingly. "Okay then-", he didn't have time to start before the bell rung signaling us to get back to class. "Well, good try kid." Said Celeste walking past him. I hung back as the rest of them went to class; he stood there and hung his head. "Well, this was interesting." I told him. "How?" he asked. "Well, simple you found all this interesting evidence and tried to bust me out." I told him. "Tell you what; you still believe I'm this so called "Supernatural Being"?" I asked. "Of course!" he said. "Do you know where the clearing is in Adam's park is?" I asked him. "Yes I do. Why do you ask?" he said. "Meet me there tonight, at 10 pm. Think you can make that?" I asked him. "Yes, see you there." He said. "Will do." I said smirking at him pulling my fir jacket tighter around my body.

Meanwhile……

A boy is running through the forest. He was sent on an errand to pick some roots for the reservation's healer in the forest not far from the reservation. This boy was thirteen years of age, with dark skin, black hair, and dark eyes. He was a Cherokee Indian, and lived with his father on Wolf Creek Reservation. Named after the settler's of the settlement long ago, when the land was young. There are many Native Americans on the reservation, who are part of two tribes; the Quellette and Cherokee Indians. Which both harbor Werewolves, which is not known to over half of the reservation. Only to various packs.

Anyway back to the boy. As he ran for his life breathing hard and snagging his clothes on the various bushes and trees, he fell hard hitting his head on a rock cutting it open. "Damn." He said. Getting up. His arms were all cut up and his jeans were torn from the fall. As he continued to run he heard the loud breathing of the monster behind him, it let out a snarl; startling him and making him run faster. Suddenly the boy unleashed himself; turning into a wolf, hitting the ground on all fours running at an incredible fast pace. His dirty-brown fur whipping in the breeze. Soon he came to a clearing in the forest, and transmutated back to his human form, shirt ripped off from the change, his muscles tightened from the previous adrenaline rush. As he let out a long sigh he slumped to the ground and crawled over to the nearby lake and took a drink from it. He leaned his head back and stretched as he drank down the cool water. He then stood up, and rubbed his neck, "So, what do you want from me?" the boy said, as a man walked up behind him wearing a leather jacket and a pair of jeans. "Well, you live on the rez don't you?" the man said. "What's it to you? Why should you care?" the boy asked. "Hmm, well it's obvious you and I are alike, in many ways. And, I'm looking for someone. Perhaps you can help me?" he said grinning. The boy turned to face the man. His features startling the boy. He had black hair that was pulled back into a pony-tail. His eyes had a feral look to them; a stunning amber-yellow. His left side of his face had a scar that ran parallel with his left eye. His deep-set eyes, making him look as if he hadn't slept in an age; which was partially true. The man has been traveling for two-and-a-half week's strait with hardly three hours of rest. "Why should I?" the boy snapped at him. "Well, simple really, because right now your fate is in my hands; so I suggest you help me so I could proceed with my business and you your life," he said. The boy thought a moment, considering his options, and whether or not he wanted to die. After a few minutes the boy had made his decision. "Fine, who is it you search for?" the asked. "Good choice. His name is Michael Rommeal Anderson. He is a local werewolf; I believe he is the newest to join the ranks." He said. The boy almost gasped and thought to himself; 'No, not Michael! Why him?!' "Sorry, never heard of him." The boy said. "Well good day to you." The boy said turning around and walking away, but the man yelled at him. "You're lying." He paused for a moment. "You know I tried to be nice, I even gave you an option." The man sighed. "Oh well. More fuel to the fire as I say." He said. As the words let his mouth, a snarl followed as he changed into a hulking gray wolf; and lunged at the boy. The boy changed as well, the dirty-brown wolf replacing the small fragile boy, which stood there only moments ago.

The wolves clashed terrifyingly; ripping at each others throat. The big wolf tore at the small wolf's neck; tearing of some skin and fur. Causing blood to flow like a river. The wolves jumped back from each other. The smaller wolf stumbled a bit, but shook it off.

The small wolf lunged again at the bigger one, over and over. Each time making only small gashes. As the small one tried again the bigger one got smart and jumped backwards and dodged the blow; coming down with a blow. The bigger one then brought its jaws down on the small wolfs throat and threw him into a tree. The tree came smashing down along with the small wolf. The bigger wolf snarled and crept up to the small wolf. The small wolf transmutated back into his small human form. The boy coughed a few times. "Well? Get it over with," the boy said. And the big wolf looming over him did a wolf type grin and opened its gigantic maw. The boy screamed as the big wolf came down on him.

It was over. Another lost to the fires of a war; a war humans were completely unaware of.


	2. Chapter 2: Fires of an Unseen War

Fires of an unseen War.

As I walked toward the edge of the forest line in the clearing near the back of Adam's park; I was beginning to wonder whether I was making the right choice trusting Michael. God I hope so.

It took two-and-a-half minutes to finish crossing the clearing. The moon overhead throwing an ominous cast over the world; giving the trees and unseeingly horrifying look. 'Well Matthew, I believe this isn't your brightest idea so far.' What if he is some crazy Vampire, or maybe a crazed rabid werewolf, or even some psycho, maniac, womanizing Incubus. God, I shuddered at the last one. 'Wow, I need to get out more.' As I stood there reviewing calculus problems, algebra, Shakespearean plays, and Bach in my head I heard a loud roar, followed by a long and almost depressing howl ring out. Soon a rustling came from the forest edge. As I froze in fear wondering again about this being the right choice trusting Michael; I felt the doubts come in flooding into the front of my conscious. 'Please let me believe I was right about this.' "Michael?" I called out to him. Silence. That's all there really is if you think about it. I began breathing heavily, my cold air visible in the moonlit night.

The rustling happened again and a figure wearing a black leather jacket, a red t-shirt, a pair of dark blue jeans, and boots came out of the forest edge. His blond hair blowing as the wind picked up a little. It was Michael. "Glad you could make it human," He said smirking. "What is that supposed to mean?" I questioned. "Well, after all you are human." He said smirking still. "And your not?" I asked. "Well, that's for you to find out Matthew." He said, now wearing a serious look. Wow; his eyes were burning red, scaring the crap out of me. I was now frightened. "O-okay," I stumbled, "Let's begin. So, when do you hunt?" I asked. "Rephrase." He muttered. "Do you hunt period?" I asked guessing. "Yes. Proceed with next," he said. "When do you hunt?" I asked. "At night usually, or when I take "vacations or sick days" he said, emphasizing on the "vacations" and "sick days". "Okay, what do you hunt?" I was probably bothering him now. "That depends on what you mean?" he asked, "If your wondering if I hunt humans, then that's a no," he said, this time emphasizing on the no. "What do you hunt if you don't hunt humans?" I asked. "Animals, of course. Usually deer, elk, cow, and every now-and-then a bear. But only if I'm really hungry," he said. "Okay, that narrows you down, to about all of them, except Vampires, Incubus, and every other meat eater. So-" I tried to finish but he cut me off. "Let me just show you." He said turning around. "Oh, one or two?" he asked. "Surprise me." I said. "Kay."

He rushed into the brush. It was only a few minutes before a gigantic whitish-silver wolf came jumping out of the bush. The wolf landed only a few feet behind me. As it came down on all fours it circled around so it faced me. The wolf threw back its head and let out a long howl. "Aaaaroooooooooooo!" he howled. He then looked at me, his eyes a dark sapphire-blue color, burning into my soul, as if my body was a pane of glass and he was looking straight through me. Suddenly a voice sounded off in my head, as if someone had hit a resonance chamber, and the sound was his voice; pure, velvety, and clear radiating through my skull walls. "Well?" the voice said. "M-Michael? You're…" I stammered "A werewolf, yeah thanks for pointing out the obvious," he said. His body started trembling, shaking; his body growing smaller, shrinking to a man's size. He stood up, he was back to normal; except for the fur, and tail, and sapphire eyes, and the claws…you know the works. "What is this?" I asked surprised. "My hybrid form; number two," he said speaking through his mouth. "So, the thing with the voice….can you do it all the time?" I asked. "Like this?" the voice echoed in my skull. "Well yes, but outside of wolf form?" I asked "Only sometimes, I can even read minds sometimes, but not all the time," he said speaking through his mouth again. "Cool. Can you do anything else?" I asked. "What do I look like, a freaking' magician?!?" he asked. "You're a werewolf." I said flatly. "Touché. Well, yes. Besides the whole mind thing; I can lift up to ten times my body weight, run faster than a human by ten fold, and see up to about, roughly, 1.5 miles, almost 2. I can also hear up to 3 miles. I have enhanced smell, and a sixth sense, alos the ability to repeal faster, and regenerate. The only drawback is in wolf form; I can only see black, whites, and gray," he said.

So that began the two-and-a-half hour long conversation. He told me about everything; why he was how he was, what he was supposed to "do". Who was even a werewolf, if there were any other in Wolf-Creek. Which brought up, The Unseen War, or so it was called. A war that has lasted about 8 centuries. A war between the supernatural. It has consumed an untold amount of lives from both sides of the War, both supernatural and innocent. The fighting groups are not really classified into allies and axes; just species groups that get along with one another. "So have you actually fought anything?" I asked. "Well besides the average wolf attacking me or prey. But there is something…." He trailed off. "What?" he asked. "Well lately, some of the kids on the reservation have gone missing. One of them came back, but the other two still haven't been found. I don't believe it is some average wolf, or bear. It can't be a Vampire, or I would've smelt it. I am wondering….." he said. "Well, is there something I can do to help?" "No," he said. He quickly turned his head to the forest. He then changed back to his human form. "Stay behind me." He said.

Suddenly a tall man with jet black hair and amber eyes emerged from the forest. Wearing only a leather jacket and a pair of torn up jeans. "I knew I smelt pup," the strange man said grinning. "Can I help you?" Michael said. "Yes, you may. I'm Victor Rhodes. I'm looking for a man named Michael Rommeal Anderson. You wouldn't happen to know where I can find him, do you?" he asked smirking. "You found him, now what can I help you with?" Michael asked. "Hehehe…" Victor laughed. "Oh nothing much, just gives me your head!!" Victor said as he tore at Michael his body shuddering, a gigantic gray wolf replacing him. As the wolf lunged at Michael he jumped backwards, dodging the gigantic maw coming at him. "Well, there goes the little sleep I'll get now," Michael said. Lunging forward shifting into his whitish-silver wolf, which was almost dwarfed by the other wolf; significantly. They circled each other; snarling at one another. I heard his voice again. "Don't worry, I'll be fine. Just run and keep running till you get home," he said. I didn't think twice about it, I just turned around and kept running, not stopping till I bust through the front door, locked it, and went to my room. Guess my dad was out cold.


	3. Chapter 3: Why did I even Go? Oh, Right

**Why did I even go? Oh right, 'cause I'm an Idiot of epic proportions!**

As me and this stranger went on fighting, I began to wonder; why I was chosen as this so called "Leader". What was I supposed to do for this place? A question I have asked myself dozens of times over and over and over again. Each time, coming short on answers. Nothing, ever truly made sense anymore; not after seeing what is really, truly out there in the world. Demons, Werewolves, Vampires, Incubi, and all the other creatures out there; you would truly never knew such things existed, unless you tasted it for yourself. The unseen world. A world no one ever knows, unless you've been exposed. A curse I've brought upon Matthew. He would die in a few decades, why shorten it? Oh right, 'cause Ima Idiot of Epic Proportions.

Back to da' battle. As this new foe aimed for all the vital spots, I dodged with expert timing. I breached the Brute's thick skull; god-Worst Mistake Ever! Reading his head was like reading a freakin' brick wall. Seriously, a bag of rocks, a toothbrush, and a pecan shell had more personality than this dude. He was like a one-track record. But I learned enough to know what he was goin' for. I've got to end this before it goes any further.

I began to move faster than he did; he may be big and brutish, but I had something he could never match. Speed, and agility. I weaved in and out of the fight dodging when need be, shifting to dodge a giant maw, tearing at openings he didn't realize he made at first. This went on for another five minutes or so, I was getting bored, fast. I then jumped over him, landing on his flank tearing a chunk out of his side, exposing some bones. Wow; I didn't try that hard. Guess he didn't have extreme regeneration like I did. Abnormally, like me. It closed slowly, taking it's time to heal before the skin returned, but not the fur. His rage began to smell heavily, I could smell it on his breath. He let out a fury of attacks; tearing here and there exposing my flesh to the cold night air, stinging it. I let out a yelp and then whimpered, backing off. Come on, fall for it you dumb brute.

He then snarled deep, and heavily lunging at me. Presto! I dodged to my left and he went sprawling, hitting a tree dead on. He was down on his side, and then ran up; ripping off a long strip of skin. He let out a long yelp, whimpering himself. It rehealed. Dang!

Okay, basic dodging and ripping are not enough. Fine! I'll end it now; I then transmutated one step farther becoming half human-half wolf. Hybrid time.

I was twenty times faster now, stronger too. I was running circles around him. I tore here and there; snarling wildly. It was too much for him. He turned tail as I was coming down for the killing blow, and ran. I wasn't going to chase him; he probably got the gist of his can of a**-whipping I just served to him. He'll think twice before he rears his hide around my town, my reservation, and my home.

Two days later……….

It was real quiet in my classes. Even around town and on the reservation. But, about that. They found the missing kids. I knew both of them too. Marie Andies, and Jason Cinders. Two of my best friends. Both treated me like the big brother they never had, or will have. May the spirits guide their souls to the hunting ground, may they rest in peace on the end of the spirit journey. I went to their funerals. To honor them. My Quileute and Cherokee brother and sister. My pack brothers and sisters. On the day og the funeral it was a dark and gloomy day, the heavens were crying for them, I know, because I was too. The were buried on the reservation. In their families gravesites. I told their guardians that I couldn't stay, because of the other funeral. I remember their faces clearly when their mothers, aunts, grandmas, and other relatives stared at me and said it was okay, they understood. I was close to both of them. It was sad; Marie's little sister, Anna, looked up at me and asked, "When is Marvie comving back?" pulling on my pants leg. Poor girl, shes only two years old. But, I know for certain kid, her body won't be back, but her spirit will. Thinking about losing them two made me think of my parents…..

I shuddered off the thought. No Michael, this isn't about you, it's about them….their lost. I snapped back to class, Mr. Rochae calling my name. "Excuse me Mr. Anderson. Can you please stay with us?" he asked. I blinked, blank-faced for a few seconds. "Well?" he asked again. "Uh, uh…um yeah. Sure whatever, I guess," I said. He sighed and turned back to the board, trying to finish his lecture. Muttered something I won't repeat about teenagers that ticked me off. Soon the class bell rang, signaling the end of another one of Mr. Rochae's long, dull, dry, and boring lectures on Literature. As everyone filed out. I waited outside the door for Qwen. "What's wrong?" she asked me coming out of the classroom, wrapping her arm around mine. I smirked at her, "Nothing, ready to go to the next class?" I asked her. "Sure lets go!" she said. As we walked to our next class; the sun shined brightly through the windows, brightening our hair and eyes. Causing her hair to shine a beautiful hazel color. So, on went my life, fighting demons of all sorts. Going about my days…..in total peace.

Yeah right! Like that was going to happen!

Lunch Period: Later that day!

So there we all were, except Tom and Sabrina who were out sick. But; nevertheless, there was still chaos going on. "Well, now what!?" yelled out Carson. "Huh?" asked Katie and Gracie. "Yeah! Since hardly anyone is doing anything interesting, today has been very dull," said Carson. "Well, that's…a really good point, Carson," said Gracie. Soon, a frustrated Celeste, followed by Carrine, and Chris came around the corner; in a heated three-way argument. "Well, you should have thought of that before you decided to go!" yelled Celeste. I'm going to guess that this isn't about Chris and Carrine, but something Carrine did. "Chris, why didn't you beg the coach to put you in?" said Celeste. "Well, they already had everyone in," he said, "besides, good things come to those who wait," he said. So, the conversation is about the game the other day, and somewhere Carrine went. Anyway, what happened next is what really threw me off.

Matthew walks up out of the blue. But before he can speak, I probe his brain, telling him to keep this a secret for right now. He agreed, reluctantly. "Hello everyone," he said. "Good afternoon Matthew," I was the first to reply, or even greet him nicely; but I can't blame him for being treated like this, he kind of' brought this upon himself. "So, you goin' say some weird crap again?" asked Gracie. "No, I've had an rude awakening," he said, "So, no weird crap." "Good then," said Gracie. "How are you Matthew?" asked Qwen. Heh, she was so sweet, no matter what. "I'm fine, thank you for asking," he said. Soon, Celeste and Carrine were at it again; bickering back and forth. Suddenly a carton of milk exploded on the back of Qwen's head. Ok, wrong move for whoever did that. I turned around to find some guys laughing and pointing at us. It took three strides to cross the approximate distance of 15 feet. I was then in the face of some kid named Jack. He had a black hat on covering his medium length hair. He had dark eyes, and was approximately 6'2. He was wearing a black trench coat-like jacket and black pants, with combat boots poking from underneath. But his feature that ticked me off was his ear-to-ear grin on his face. "What the hell is your problem!?" I asked in a ferocious voice. He grinned wide and said, "Oh who me? Oh, nothing I just thought that would be funny!" he said laughing out loud. Okay, he's dead for sure now. "Funny? You thought hitting my girlfriend in the back of the head with a carton of milk, would be funny?!?!" I yelled in rage. "Pfft! Duh!" he said, laughing once more. As I reared back with my fist to knock his teeth out, something stopped me. I turned my head to see Qwen and Carson struggling to hold my fist back. "Please don't Michael," Qwen begged. I let out a long and sinister growl. "Come on dude, people are staring," Carson said. He wasn't lying either too, because I turned to look around to see about a couple dozen or so people looking at me with scared look on their faces. I let my fist drop, and stared at his dark eyes. "Thank you," Gwen said. She and Carson walked back to our table, but I stood there, "After School. Adam's Park clearing," I said walking off. "See you there," he said. "Dude what was that all about?" Carson said as I walked back to the table. "What do you mean Carson?" I said, rubbing the bridge of my nose, and closing my eyes. "The whole deep growling thing, I've never heard or seen you this pissed in your life," he said "Gee, I wonder why Carson?" I snapped at him. "Michael, please calm down," said Qwen. "Sorry, just seeing that idiot hurt you, hurts me," I said. "S'okay, just spilt milk, no reason to cry over it," she said, laughing. I heard Matthew's thoughts, 'I know what it was,' he thought. I thought back to him, 'No duh, Sherlock! Of course you know!'

"But seriously dude, what was with the growling?" Carson asked. "I do that when I get mad," I said. "Guess we haven't see you mad enough then," Gracie spoke up. "Yeah, apparently," said Katie. "Well, I tend to relax. You know, getting mad doesn't work with my head," I said. "What?" asked Celeste. Everyone gathers around now, story-time. "Well, I have a medical condition," I said, "It happens when I get extremely mad. It causes me to go into shock and have intense headaches; sometimes having a seizure or heart attack," I said. Qwen looks at me worried. I heard her thought this time, something I normally can't do. 'Michael, what? Why haven't you told me this babe?' her voiced worried in her head. "I kinda didn't want anyone to know," answering her question. "How did you know I asked that?" she asked me. "The look in your eye," I told her; causing a big smile to come across her face. "Awww…" said all the girls at the table. "Ewww…." Said the guys. "Geez guys get a room!" yelled Carson and Chris. "Huh? Oh you mean this?" I said, reaching over giving her small kiss on her cheek. "Aww, that's so sweet," said Celeste, "Why can't you be like that Chris?" she asked him.


	4. Chapter 4: Well crap, there goes our wee

**Well Crap, there goes our weekend; Sorry Babe.**

"Michael? Michael…can you hear me?" I heard Qwen say. "Ms. Saunders' I believe that is not a brilliant idea, especially considering his current state." I heard a female voice say. Son-of-a-biscuit- eater. Please tell me that I wasn't taken to a hospital. Soon the stress on my cranium was reliving itself, the head-ache leaving; only to be replaced by another was as the result. The thoughts of the people surrounding me poured in; Qwen's, the Paramedic, and every one at the table. 'My god, Michael. Please wake up'. That would be Qwen. 'How can he be able to function like this? With the temperature of 100 degrees, and possible brain trauma, I don't know why we shouldn't just haul off to the hospital or even the Coroner'. Gee, thanks for the faith lady. But she was right. I shouldn't be alive. Ever since my change, my body temperature is about five or six degrees higher than a humans' body temperature. Well, time to surprise her. I slowly opened my eyes, the light blinding my eyes beyond belief. "Well, that's new," I said. "Huh? Michael, what are you tal-." Qwen tried to say but I cut her off as I got up, in a happily sort of way. "Man, I feel great," I said. As, I pushed by the nurse and Qwen; she looked at me funny-like. "Before anyone stops me; let me talk," I said. "All, right you have the floor," said the nurse; Rebecca. "I know you may think I'm not fit to do anything, but I've got somewhere to be…sooo Qwen; I'll see you later. Bye!" I said taking off.

I ran all the way to the parking lot without stopping; quickly putting on my riding jacket and my gloves. By the time I had those on Qwen's small body appeared around the corner out of breath. "Damn it Qwen," I said quickly putting on my helmet and tearing out of the parking lot on my bike. God, believe me when I say this; I hated doing that….a lot. I rode about sixty-five or seventy down Allison Blvd. to the turn before the park. Wow, that's a new record; even for me. 11.7 miles within ten minutes. That deserves an award, but not now. I got some business to handle. I pulled down the dirt road that leads to the hiking cabin for Frost Forest where the park managers confirms check-ins and check-outs. Thankfully, the manager here knows about this towns little secret; better to hop in for a quick visit. I stepped through the door and was immediately greeted by a room full of people. "Well, ain't this a surprise. Michael…himself in the flesh," said Ranger Robertson; the park manager. "Hiya Michelle!" I said, giving her a big hug. "What do I owe the honor of this visit kiddo?" she asked retuning my hug and checking over quickly; like a mother. "What? I can't stop to say, "Hello," to an old friend?" I asked her, smiling sheepishly. "Yes, but a friend doesn't normally show up for a week or two with no word; then shows up out of the blue," she said, giving me that old. "I know what you're up to look," that she was famous for. "Ahh..What do I care. You're obviously on some important mission right?" she asked me. "Well…." I said. "What did you do this time Michael?" she asked me. "Nothing too major…besides…." I tried to say, "Besides what?" she asked. "Besides ticking off an extremely dangerous assassin for the order who happens to be a Terra-Fighter," I said slightly under my breath; looking down. "You. Did. WHAT?!?!?" she practically yelled at the top of her lungs. As I explained what happened during lunch today, she gave me a few choice words and some helpful advice. Some I will probably need for the up-coming fight with, "Jack," and some I may not use. Thank god for Mind-mimic's. Oh, in case you're wondering, a mind mimic is someone who can memorize incredible amounts of information. See, Michelle used to work for the Fang, but is now retired. I usually go to her for information on beasts' I haven't faced before. After our hour long "discussion" she let me go to roam before my fight. "Michael," she said as I walked out of the door. "Yes Michelle?" I said turning around. "Be careful….please. If not for you, then for all of us," she said, a sad look on her face. I smiled from ear-to-ear. "No problem Coach," I said saluting her and taking off. "He's a real handful. He means good. Can you be the hero we need Michael? Or will you become your father….." Michelle said.

I ran through the forest in full wolf form; letting the wind blow through my fur, giving me a sense of freedom I haven't felt in a looongg time. It felt good just to let go sometimes. Who knew that such a simple thing as running at full speed could be the best thing sense roller-coasters? The adrenaline rush, the wind, the damp forest floor below me as my paws hit the ground faster and faster; who knew that these feelings could make everything in the world almost fade away. It was a truly invigorating experience. God, wolves have it so easy. Human life seemed almost excruciatingly difficult compared to this. If for some reason I ever left my human life behind, I would take this life up. Protecting the town form this forest, my forest.

I soon came upon the clearing where I battled with Victor. Dude was Sadistic, Psycho crazy….real problems that one. There was a figure clad in an all black outfit. He wore a fedora styled-hat with a red ribbon on that circled the hat's brim. His trench-coat type jacket blew menacingly in the wind revealing a white button up shirt with a simple pin-stripe vest, covering his red tie. His black pants almost sticking to his legs due to the wind blowing quite fiercely now. His short black hair blown to the side to reveal menacingly deep black eyes, with deep bags. "Well, for a minute there I almost thought you were going to bail on me," Jack said. "Oh, but I wouldn't miss this, and I do hate to disappoint," I said. "Good, I wouldn't expect any less from you," he said. He then took off his hat and trench coat. "Heh, I'm going to let you know now, I will not go easy on you whatsoever," he said smirking evilly. "Fine by me. I wouldn't expect you too," I said, smirking back. Suddenly, his body shimmered and a shadow covered his entire body, transforming his body appearance. After about a minute or two, then shadow disappeared to reveal him clad in all-black combat outfit, with swords, knives, blades, ad guns poking out from everywhere practically. Okay, maybe not everywhere, but he did have a lot of weaponry on him. He pulled out a piece of black fabric, folded it, and tied it around his head. On the fabric it had a three-pronged star with a circle in the back and various tribal lines here there on it, the color was that of blood.

"So, it's true, you're a terris-fighter. Let me guess, Elite class assassin?" I asked. "The best killer for the best beast," he said pulling out a sword, grinning, "You should feel privileged," he said. "How's that?" I asked. "Because, you get to die by my blade," he said. "Heh, we'll see," I said, my eyes burning red, as they always do before a transformation. He then lunged at me, blade drawn, going for my jugular. I dodged the blow by jumping up. I came down for an extreme impact, busting the ground, and knocking him backwards. He recovered from the impact fairly easy, landing on one hand, and thrusting himself backwards. "Not bad mongrel," he said, "But dodge this!" He disappeared, like a shadow. No need to get distraught. I closed my eyes, listening for his mind. There, behind me! I rolled forward, rolling into a jump; just seconds before a blade swooped where I previously stood. 'Whew! That was close,' I thought. Now, to even the playing field. I lunged at him, falling to all fours, as heat explodes down my spine to my legs, as I transformed to my full wolf form. As I did so, I quickly sunk my fangs into his arm, ripping flesh, sinew, tendons, and anything else meaty on his arm. He yelled out in pain as I jumped backwards; letting out a deep, blood lustful snarl at him. He then thrust his sword into the dirt, and raised his good arm up. "You're going to pay for the mongrel!!" he shouted. Terris-Fighter. Elementalist who either control two elementals or them all. "Die Beast!" he shouted as an orange-red light constricted around his good arm. Seconds later a bolt of fire surged out of his arm. I tried to duck by jumping, but I only got two feet before the flame struck me in the stomach; singing my fur and burning my skin severely. I landed on the ground and yelped at the horrible burn. I struggled up, as my skin regenerated from the wound, my fur being replaced. A face of shock was upon his face as I rehealed. I then transmitted my thoughts into his brain. 'You made a grave mistake doing that my friend,' I thought to him. "Really now, well let' go," he said. He raised his arm, the weak one, and focused really hard. Suddenly his arm regenerated itself. But not like I can. He uses his elemental reserves to re-heal himself. We then threw each other at on another.

Our fight continued for what seemed like forever. As we were staring down one another, breathing heavily, him sweating, me panting. I decided this had gone on for far too long. No, scratch that, extremely too long. I shifted to my hybrid form. Shock covered his face. "W-what are you?" he said, gasping for breath as he recovered one of his ribs that I had broken with my paw. I ran at him in a fury of wild kicks and punches. First a leg-drop to his right shoulder misses, then a rear-leg sweep to his side hits with a sickening crack. He tumbled backwards, gripping at his side. He looked at me with a terrified look mixed with anger. I grinned at him, very smug-like. "Heh, this is real fun," he said. "Glad you're having the time of your life!" I said "Well, I hate end it," he said, smirking; pulling out a pistol and pulled back the hammer. "Goodnight," he said. Then out of nowhere an object came flying at him, cutting his hand, making him drop the gun. "Ahhhg, what the" he tried to muster out, but when he saw what I saw, I pretty much had the same expression. "Who the heck are you?!" he yelled at the newcomer to the battle. "Matthew?" I said, seeing him standing there smugly with a long-bow in his hand. "A bow? Really? HA!" Jack laughed in the mockery of Matthew's weaponry. I was kinda' clueless too as to why he brought such a weapon to a supernatural fight. "Make fun of it now, but when you have an arrow sticking through your chest, you want be laughing then, will you?" Matthew said smugly. "Ha, as if you even could!" Jack laughed in mockery again. Well Jack. I really wouldn't mock him, because Matthew was already marking out the trajectory of the arrow of all possible situations Jack would take, then he thought something to me. 'Michael, I know you're hearing my thoughts, and you probably know that half of these situations won't work, but I'll distract him and you take him out? Deal? Just nod.' Matthew thought. I nodded, and as I did he pulled back an arrow and unleashed it.

The arrow soared through the arrow at almost slow-motion; in fact everything seemed to be in slow-motion to me. The arrow flying through the air, Jack dodging, me rushing forward picking up the gun, Jack turning to face his own barrel -then all there was- was the crack of the gun; the silence. Jack's dead body slumped to the ground, blood pooling from the fresh hole in his head. "Is, is he dead?" Matthew asked, walking over. "Dead as a you can get," I said. I then reverted to my human state. "I know it's horrifying to witness this, but its part of my job. If you don't want to be around me I understand," I told him, wiping some blood of my brow from the battle. "I'm quite fine with it really. After all, he hurt Qwen, plus he almost put you in comatose state."

I turned to leave this place. Matthew quickly following me. "So, whatcha' goin' to do with the body?" he asked. "Nothing, leave it to the wolves," I said; laughing at my own joke. He laughed quietly along. "By the way Matt.." I said. "Yeah?" he asked, pushing up his glasses. "What's with get up dude?" I asked him, looking over his garments. Why the Japanese samurai kimono? "Oh, you didn't know I was Japanese?" he asked me. "No, no I didn't. Guess that explains the tone of your skin and hair and eyes…." I said. Great, now I was frustrated. He laughed quietly to himself. "What you going to do now?" he asked. "Go home, get some sleep," I yawned. "Guess you need it. Since you've been running late night patrols?" Matt questioned. "Yeah," I said. We walked in silent to through the woods. After a few minutes I could see he was getting worried. "Uh, Michael?" he peeped. "What now?" I grumbled. "Are you sure it's safe here, I mean after all we're in the middle of the forest….that's stalked by all kinds of animals?" he said. "Are you forgetting what I am?" I asked. "Is that a rhetorical question?" he said, apparently not amused like I was. "No, I am the most dangerous thing out here, or one of the most dangerous, but fairly certain I am the most dangerous." I said. "One of?" Matt asked. "Fine, ever rode a horse?" I asked him. "Once." "Good, now we are getting somewhere," I said, and with that I shifted to my wolf form. "Uh-uhn, no way!" he said, clearly getting my message pretty quick. 'Get on you pansy!' I thought to him. "No." 'Fine, have it your way,' I thought to myself. I then quickly ran up behind him, knocking him into the air and running underneath him; catching him and tearing off as fast as possible.

"AHHHHH! MICHAEL! PUT MEEE DOOWWNN!" he yelled as I ran extremely fast. 'No way, you're going for this ride!' I thought to him. After about five minutes of dodging, turning sharp, and his loud yells in my super-sensitive ears, I finally arrived at our destination. I lurched forward throwing Matthew off of me. As he stood up, his short black hair poked in various directions from the wind. His usually rich skin tone, was a pale color from speed shock. I looked around, as he recovered; taking in the familiar beauty and peace this place offered. The moon hanging over, cast a beautiful peace to this place. I loved the feeling it offered whenever I came. A slow snow-fall began in the meadow; the first of the year. I looked around at the meadow where we were, the nature, mixed with the snow screamed peace. I reverted to my human form and walked the short distance to the cliff over-look, Matthew following behind. "Where are we?" he asked walking up behind me as I stopped. "My usual place of 'alone time'," I said. "It's pretty peaceful," he said quietly. "I know, this is where I come when I need to get away and think," I said. The wind picked up a bit and blew the snow all over us. I looked up and stared at the moon. I felt a bit excited in a way, as if something unbelievably amazing was going to happen; I needed it to.

678 miles away from the town of Wolf Creek, North Carolina…..

"Give me the full report," said a man walking into a huge antechamber with people hunched over computers. "Hostile was killed at 22:45 hours, almost twenty-five minutes ago this time. Our agent saw the Protector shoot him in the head," said a female with flowing red-hair behind, sitting behind a computer near the front of the room. "Good, so he know what he has to do no matter the morals it may interfere with," he said, turning to walk to another cable. "Sir?" the girl spoke up. "Yes, Miss Delilah?" he said turning to face her. "Sir, can we really ask him to do this, to go against whatever morals he may have?" she asked. "We aren't asking him to do anything Miss Delilah. We're telling him to do it, even if they go against his principles. Now, I advise you to watch that tongue of yours, or next time you decide to question my judgments, I'll throw you to the dungeons. Understood?" he said. "Of course, Master," Delilah replied. "Good girl, now back to work with you," he said. "Yes sir," she said; pouting slightly and timidly retuning to work.

Back in Wolf Creek, North Carolina: Two weeks later.

I ran faster and faster still on the road in my wolf form, Matthew on my bike trying to keep up. All while I silently directed him mentally. He surprisingly is getting a hang of this. The whole bike riding thing I mean, but the being the friend of a werewolf, not quite. 'Now that you can do this, can you keep up?' I thought to him. 'You know what!' he told me. "Here we go then,' I thought. As I ran, my speed became oblivious to me, I ran harder and harder. All the while Matthew pushed my bike faster, he managed to keep up with me for awhile, but nevertheless; machines have their limitations. We pulled around the corners on the road tight, almost knocking into each other. 'Wow, watch it Michael!' Matthew yelled in his head. 'I got this, don't worry' I told him. But, boy was I wrong, because the second I turned the next corner; Matthew got nervous. Something I told him not to do, to let the feel and speed come to you, don't second guess anything ever. But, I heard the thought, in his consciousness', it crept from nowhere to the front of his mind, like a neon sign. This is crazy, you're going to die. That's what it was, bigger than the rest of his thoughts. It consumed his judgments, now he would pay, but not on my watch. Matthew hit a bump and it threw his awry, the bike went tumbling front wheel first; and Matthew along with him. I had to act fast or he would die. So using my momentum and velocity, I trasmutated to my hybrid form and caught Matt in mid-air, securing my arms around his body to ensure no harm would happen; no matter how we fell. I was flying through the air. Next thing I knew there was a sudden stinging, burning sensation as I landed on my back. The asphalt quickly tore away the layer of fur, and possible three or four layers of skin on my back. I skidded a few more feet before stopping, the bike came hurtling out of nowhere, nearly decapitating my head as it flew by me. A second or two passed before Matt squirmed out of my arms. The second he did the sting came again, in waves up my spine. I let out such a horrible cry of pain that was so loud it caused Matt to cover his ears. "Agh! Aagghhhh!!!" I let out, squirming on the ground. The pain was horrifying. I stood up and saw the expression across Matt's face: horror. The blood, my blood covered the ground for about thirty feet in a straight line."M-Michael, are you okay?" he said. My eyes burning crimson. My snarl, deep and menacing, tore itself from behind my teeth. "Matthew….run!" I yelled, holding it all back. I pulled out my cell-phone and speed-dialed Qwen's number. Her voice was sort of soothing. "Qwen, I can't talk, but well crap there goes our weekend. Sorry Babe." With that I hung up and put my cell away.

XXIX


	5. A Wolf Creek PSA

A Wolf Creek PSA

Well dear and faithful readers, I realize it has been quite some time since I've last updated my story and hopefully this PSA will clear some things up as to why I have not updated my story. Thank you.

First off, for those of you who don't know what a PSA is, let me go ahead and fix that:

P-Public

S-Service

A-Announcement

Okay, there, everything clear? Good. Now to start off, let me first say that the reason for me not updating my story is not because I'm lazy, in fact it's quite the opposite. I have such a busy schedule that I can barely find enough time to work on Wolf Creek; due to the fact that it itself is a long story and requires and extreme amount of time, attention, and patience. And because of the amount of attention required for the story is so immense, I can only work on it when I absolutely have nothing else to do, which is not very awesome. Another reason for no updated chapters is because the latest chapter I've had to rewrite a couple of times. Yeah, I know. The first two times was because the plot of the chapter didn't fit with the over-all plot of the story. The other times was because either the story was deleted, or didn't save, or some other reason.

But like I previously said, because of the immensity of it, I don't always get the time to work on it. But believe me I have been working on it. But in the meantime you can read my other story I've been working on, Eye of the Storm: A mini ATLA AU story. Just a little something I can whip up within in like 30 minutes. So hopefully that will keep you guys at bay.

Again I want to thank you for devotion and eagerness, for any of you who read this story.

Thank You, and if you prefer my stories or stuff in another language I will be more than happy to translate it for you.

Peace out! =^-^=

あなたのためにありがとうを、それをすること以上の翻訳幸せに、私は言語私お好みの別のものやストーリーを、平和を！ =^-^=

Ačiū, ir, jei norite savo istorijas ar turinio kita kalba būsiu daugiau nei laimingas išversti jums. Taikos Out! =^-^=

Dank U, en als je taal liever dat mijn verhalen of dingen in een ander zal ik meer dan gelukkig om het te vertalen voor je. Peace out! =^-^=

谢谢你，如果你喜欢我的故事或语言的东西在另一个我会很乐意给你翻译它。和平了！ =^-^=

Спасибо Вам, и если вы предпочитаете мои рассказы или вещи на другом языке, я буду более чем счастлив перевести ее для вас. Мир вне! =^-^=


End file.
